xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gracey91
Yeah, I would love to have what your wiki looked like :) I'd saw the time up the top and the things saying if your offline or online and that was so cool!! I've got the little banner up the top and it says X-Men: First Class but I'm not satisfied with it too much. I looked and it had to be a the exact size. I can't find a good one and the other wikis looked like they made them for the site. New Captain 22:09, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure... a pitch black background?? will the text be visible and what is a right tail and what will make the difference?? New Captain 11:51, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok I just saw the pitch black background on your testing site but it wasn't on before. It was cool but don't know what a right tale. New Captain 12:01, September 24, 2011 (UTC) It seems cool, I'd love to for you you to do the change and maybe put those other cool features on :) New Captain 11:43, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey I figured out how to make the background black and other colours. But I don't know how to add the cloak and status for a user :) New Captain 12:12, September 29, 2011 (UTC) That seems cool and if the clock screws it up then don't worry. I want that staus about the users because it's really cool. Anyother features you've got I'd love to check out!! I'm not sure what to do at your testing thing. What pages do I make?? New Captain 13:17, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I changed the favicon but I can't see the change. I'll keep a look at the testing site and see what I want to try. Thanks for helping :) New Captain 06:04, September 30, 2011 (UTC) What is a cache??? New Captain 00:56, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey every word is now bold and the words that were put in bold don't stand out anymore. Could you change it back please :) New Captain 01:09, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks. The bold is gone and I pressed Ctrl+F5, I think that is how. I still can't see the favicon but I liked it when I saw it. Thanks for your help. Any new things you know about updating wikia, I'd love for you to show me. :) New Captain 08:36, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Do you have to change the status or does it change automatically because it just says I'm around??New Captain 08:40, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) New Captain 09:33, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I made a new poll asking which is your favourite X-Men: First Class character replacing the other one. I'd love your vote if you have watched it or know about it. If not then you don't have to. :) New Captain 10:02, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi, how do you make an add for your wiki because they always have a link for other wikis. I don't think I have one but I'd like for this wiki to have one. New Captain 02:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC) It gives links to other wikis on the side or bottom. Here is a link of what I mean... http://shrek.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Airhogs777/We_got_our_Spotlight Thanks alot!!! I will start making sure that they are all ticked off. *The requestor should be either an active admin, or link to a discussion with an active admin of the wiki and agreeing to the spotlight. *The wiki should have at least 200 content pages, not counting stubs. Very short articles (listed at Special:Shortpages) and articles marked with a stub template should make up no more than 1/5th of all pages on the wiki. *The main page of the wiki should have at least one picture, and clear links to the most important content. It should not be sysop-protected for editing unless there is a strong history of vandalism. (Thanks to you :D) *The wiki should have a clear category structure to help readers navigate around the site. Every content page should be in a category (Special:UncategorizedPages should be empty). *The wiki should not be in the middle of choosing new admins, or any other upheavals; it should be a stable, friendly place. *The wiki should be using the Wikia welcome tool, signed by admins -- (MediaWiki:Welcome-user should say @latest, @sysop or the name of an admin.) **I'm not sure, i think it is. Is it?? *The wiki should have a custom message in the Community Center on Recent Wiki Activity. (MediaWiki:Community-corner) **??? *The wiki should have a customized skin. *The wiki should not use offensive language or include inappropriate images. Spotlight Ok, I've got 204 pages and only 4 of them are stubs now. is there anything else i have to do to get a spotlight???